


Picnics and Love Making

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Anal Sex, Cuddles, Dates, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Muke - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, cuteness, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke have an adorable day out together, ending in some passionate love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnics and Love Making

Mornings were Luke’s favorite part of the day. Waking up to the sunrise, with Michael’s arm wrapped around his waist and his nose snuggled into the back of Luke’s neck. It never failed to make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, elated beyond compare.   
Luke felt Michael stirring behind him, so he slowly flipped around, using one hand to lightly stroke Michael’s face. As the red-head’s eyes fluttered open, he blinked rapidly to get used to the light, tightening his grip around the younger boy’s waist to bring him closer. Luke smiled softly, nuzzling their noses together.  
“Morning baby,” Michael mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Luke’s lips. The blond’s hands went around to tangle in Michael’s hair, keeping their faces mere centimeters apart.   
“Morning Mikey.” Michael grinned back, eyes now fully open, pecking Luke’s nose.   
“Still want to go out with me today?” Michael asked, rubbing Luke’s hipbone. Luke nodded, running his thumb over Michael’s cheekbone.  
“Of course, I would never miss our annual day out. Coffee date and picnic in the park right?” Michael nodded his head, pressing their lips together.  
“Right. And,” another kiss, “a special,” kiss, “dessert afterwards.” Luke laughed as Michael pressed light pecks down his neck, before going back up for their mouths to meet again.  
“Can’t wait.” Michael smirked, glancing around Luke to see the time on the digital clock resting on the bedside table.  
“We should get up now Lukey boy, it’s nearly twelve.” Luke groaned, pouting his lips and snuggling closer. Michael chuckled, running his fingers lightly though Luke’s soft locks.  
“But I wanna cuddle Mikey.” Michael sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Luke’s head.  
“Later babe, I promise. After our day is over, I promise to cuddle with you all night long.” Michael placed one more kiss to Luke’s lips before throwing the blanket off of both of their bodies. Luke whined, curling himself into a ball to keep himself warm. “Lukey, come take a shower with me. You’ll wake up more.” Luke moaned in annoyance but stood up, Michael latching onto his waist once he was fully standing. “I love you Luke,” he whispered, placing a small kiss to Luke’s cheek.  
“I love you too,” Luke mumbled, turning his head so they could properly kiss. It only lasted for a moment, before Michael took Luke’s hand and dragged him into the bathroom. 

 

* * * 

 

Michael and Luke were at a small cafe in town, sitting in one of the corner booths in the back, where they could stay without being interrupted. They, being the close couple that they are, had squeezed themselves into the same side of the booth, Michael able to rest his palm on Luke’s thigh. Luke was leaning into Michael’s side, taking small sips of his coffee as the two huddled together.  
“Luke?” Michael asked quietly, setting his now empty cup on the table.  
“Hmm?” Luke answered absently, taking the last gulp of his drink. Michael chuckled and patted Luke’s hair, giving it a soft kiss.  
“Are you ready to go? I want to get to the park before the sun starts to set.” Luke nodded and stood, grabbing Michael’s hand to help him up. Michael placed a small peck to Luke’s lips, ignoring the weird, and some of the disgusted, looks they got from other people in the cafe. Michael couldn’t care less about those homophobic pricks who couldn’t see true love when it slapped them in the face.

 

* * * 

 

Luke leaned back into Michael’s chest, resting his hands on top of Michael’s laying on his stomach. Michael squeezed his arms around Luke’s waist, kissing his cheek.  
“Grape?” Michael asked, reaching over and plucking one of the small fruits out of the bag. Luke laughed and nodded, opening his mouth so Michael could feed him the food.  
“Delicious,” Luke commented, giggling as Michael pressed their lips together gently.  
The sun was setting, making the sky turn gorgeous colors of orange, yellow, purple, and blue. Luke watched in awe, occasionally feeling Michael’s lips press tiny kisses to his neck.   
The two boys had finished their food, now sharing the box of chocolates Michael had packed. Luke popped one into Michael’s mouth before kissing him, giggling at the taste of chocolate on his tongue.  
“We still have one more thing to do tonight baby,” Michael whispered, the kisses he was leaving on Luke’s neck now becoming slower.  
“We better go take care of it then,” Luke spoke quietly, head leaning to the side to give Michael better access to his exposed skin. Michael left one last warm kiss before they stood up, walking hand in hand to Michael’s car.

 

* * * 

 

Once the door to their room was closed, Luke had his lips attached to Michael’s, the older boy walking the blond backwards towards the bed. Their hands were intertwined, a small gesture that always made them feel connected and loved. Luke fell onto the sheets, hands holding onto Michael’s shoulders as the red-head’s tongue skillfully entered Luke’s mouth, quickly taking over.   
Luke’s fingers began to undo the buttons of Michael’s flannel, lips still pressed together heatedly. As soon as the flannel was across the room, Michael pulled away, only long enough to throw Luke’s shirt into the distant corner. A small moan left Luke’s lips as Michael ran his hands down the younger boy’s chest and stomach, stopping at the button of his jeans.  
Michael’s lips sucked at Luke’s neck as he undid Luke’s pants, pulling them down his thighs quickly. He reattached their lips and used one hand to hitch Luke’s leg over his waist, after he had taken off his own jeans.  
“Mikey,” Luke whimpered, pulling the ends of Michael’s hair as the older began to grind his hips down into Luke’s.  
“What baby?” Michael whispered, peppering kisses down his throat. Luke wrapped both his legs around Michael’s waist, keeping their chests flush and their aligned dicks grinding together.  
“Get inside me, please.” Michael chuckled, Luke whining as he pulled away.  
“Your wish is my command baby boy.” Michael pulled his own boxers off while Luke did the same to his, leaving them both completely naked. Michael reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a small bottle of lube.   
He squirted some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, spreading it around to warm it up slightly. Luke pulled Michael down by his shoulders, keeping their lips pressed together as Michael inserted the first finger.  
It didn’t take long before Michael was three fingers deep, pumping the digits in and out of Luke’s hole. “Mikey please, I’m ready.” Michael nodded, pulling his fingers out of Luke’s clenching hole. Luke whined at the empty feeling, waiting as Michael prepared his cock and lined himself up.  
“I love you,” he whispered, pecking Luke’s lips softly.  
“I love you too.” With that, Michael pushed in, being slow and careful to give Luke time to adjust. Once Luke gave him the go-ahead, Michael started moving in slow thrusts.   
Luke’s legs were once again wrapped around Michael’s waist, keeping their bodies as close as physically possible. Their lips were attached, slowly kissing and swirling their tongues together.   
Michael moaned at the feeling of Luke’s velvety walks around his cock, breath quickening at the intense feeling. Michael’s swollen lips trailed down Luke’s neck, sucking and nipping at the spot that made Luke go weak. Luke whimpered, able to tell that their would be a deep purple mark their in the morning.  
Michael kept his thrusts slow, wanting Luke too feel every inch of him. When Luke’s breath got even shallower, Michael could tell he was getting close. So he suddenly readjusted his hips, hitting that bundle of nerves that had Luke screaming. He sped up his thrusts enough to pound into that one spot, setting Luke’s bones on fire with the intense pleasure he was feeling.  
Without warning, Luke came, covering his stomach and chest in his liquids. Michael followed soon after, the sight of Luke hitting his orgasm too much. Once they had come down from their highs, Michael slowly pulled out, pecking Luke’s lips once before heading off into the bathroom.   
When he came back, holding a wet washcloth, Luke pouted and made grabby hands, wanting to cuddle with his boyfriend. Michael chuckled at his cuteness, sitting on the edge of the bed while he cleaned Luke off.   
He threw the cloth into the dirty clothes been, finally granting Luke’s wish and climbing into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, placing a warm kiss to the tip of Luke’s nose.  
“I love you, my beautiful boy.” Luke giggled, leaning his head up to bring their lips together softly.  
“I love you too Mikey.” Both boys smiled lovingly at each other, legs tangled together and chests pressed against one another as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
